


Dirty Dance

by DeAnna Zankich (orphan_account)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeAnna%20Zankich
Summary: Emmett gets an eyeful as Brian gets his needs met.





	Dirty Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Emmett:

After dancing for almost two hours without a break, the four of us flop onto a couch along the wall at Babylon. Teddy sits in a chair in front of us and mops his brow with his hands. It's good to see him dancing like this. He's been in a funk since the Blake Flake ran off again. If you ask me, good riddance, but Teddy doesn't ask me about his tweaked out little twink anymore. He doesn't like what I say.

Brian sprawls in the center of this battered couch we've commandeered. God only knows how many people have had sex on this thing. Ew. Best not to think about that. I'm on one end of the couch and Michael sits next to his best friend on the other end. The DJ has been on fire all night and just then he starts playing one of my favorite mixes. I want to get up and dance, but I'm just too damned exhausted. We all are. Well, all of us but the teenager. Justin reaches for Brian's hand and tries to get him to stand up.

"Come on, I love this song! Dance with me," he whines.

Brian just shakes his head. His blue t-shirt is stuck to his nicely formed body with sweat and his hair is all spiky. His chest rises and falls with his rapid breath and I steal a quick peek at his nice nipples through the fabric. His pretty face glows. "I'm not getting up again," he states. "Not yet. I need to rest."

"Briiiiiiiaaaaaannnnn . . ." The boy actually stamps his feet which, on anyone else, would be completely foolish. On him, it's utterly adorable. "Come on! Dance with me."

Sighing, Brian tugs his young playmate down so he can speak in his ear. The music is loud and he has to talk pretty loudly--loud enough so I hear him. "I said no," Brian tells him. "If you want to dance with me, you'll have to dance in my lap. The old man is tired. I'm not getting up."

Justin lowers his chin and gives `the old man' one of those looks. A look that says you've got to be kidding. A look that says don't tempt me. A look that says don't think for one instant that I won't give you a raw, nasty lap dance right here in front of your friends--because I will.

He still holds Brian's hand and his other hand is bracing his weight against the back of the couch. Brian just looks at him, challenges him. I don't know about anyone else, but I can see the sparks crackling in the air between them. The overhead disco balls flick shards of light all over them like confetti and then the young one stands up, sort of knocking Brian's legs apart with his knee. He's making room for himself to move.

I look over at Ted and we both look at Michael. We're all wondering the same thing. We shouldn't watch this, should we? This is pretty much . . . private. But if Justin wants to do it in front of us and Brian wants to let him, well . . . The three of us look at each other again, furtively smirking. As Justin raises his arms and starts to roll his hips to the beat, Michael shakes his head and gets up.

"Does anyone else want a drink?"

We all do and he goes off to get our orders. I'm not surprised. I didn't expect Michael would really want to watch this. God only knows why I do, but I sort of can't help myself. Even if it is a little like incestuous voyeurism.

Justin's blue eyes flit up to mine very quickly as his narrow hips wind like a snake charmer. I see a little smile there. He's encouraging me to watch, if I so desire. Well, then. I so desire. Teddy still looks tentative, but his attention keeps getting derailed by the kid's luscious ass wiggling right in front of him. I see his eyes comb the length of Justin's young body, up and down, admiring, lecherous, craving. Ted laughs and looks at me sheepishly. I just shrug. What the hell? Let's enjoy the show.

Even though Justin is the one moving, I can't stop looking at Brian. His attention is rapt on the pretty blonde boy, flashing hazel-green eyes devouring every lithe movement. He keeps his hands down at his sides for the time being as Justin dances slow and tantalizing in front of him. They're not touching yet, the kid's just showing the goods at this point. He's wearing a tight t-shirt, like he always does. This one is color blocked with red and white and it rides up his hard tummy every time he moves. His beige cargo pants are low slung to begin with but the more he moves, the more they slip down over those dangerous little hips.

I sigh because I don't know what else to do. The kid's a knockout and he knows it.

Ted's got a totally different view than I do. He's taking in the show from the back and he leans into the chair he's sitting in so he can gain a better perspective. We smirk at each other again, then look back at Brian's private dancer.

"You like what you see?" Justin purrs, staring into Brian's hungry eyes. I read the words on his lips more than hear them, but lip-reading works well here.

"I want to see more," Brian says. He nods to the boy's shirt. "Show me your tummy."

Still rocking to the gritty, dark beat, Justin teases the edge of his t-shirt up and up, just enough to show his navel and the nice little ripples of his abs. He winks at Brian playfully, then whips the shirt down again. Brian grins showing all those pretty white teeth. Yeah, he's lovin' it.

"Show me your nipples," he instructs next. "I want you to play with that little ring."

"I knew you liked it," Justin says smugly. "You acted like you didn't when I first got it."

Brian has no reply to that. He rarely replies when Justin calls him out. He probably thinks it isn't necessary. For now, he's just interested in seeing those yummy little nipples he knows are hiding under that color-blocked tee. "Come on," he urges. "Show me."

Justin flashes a knowing, cocky grin and slowly lifts up the right side of his shirt to expose the glistening ring pierced into his little pink nipple. With his other hand, he flicks the ring gently, his hips still rolling to music. He wets his lips and I have to look away for a second. The kid's giving me a hard-on and somehow I don't think Brian's going to appreciate that. I have the feeling it's okay if Teddy and I watch, as long as we don't show too much interest.

I look over at Ted and he's looking at me--thinking the same thing. I always know what Teddy's thinking. Our eyes are wide and we're grinning like little girls. This is too naughty. We really shouldn't be watching this. But of course, we both look right back at the kid the next second.

Justin turns around then, facing Ted and showing his lovely butt to Brian. I see Teddy smile at the boy and Justin reaches out to fluff Ted's hair gently while he wiggles. He's a natural at this. If Ted had a dollar bill in his hand, he would have stuffed it Justin's pants. Maybe he would have been okay as a go-go boy in Chelsea.

Brian reaches for the kid's waistband and just hooks his index finger in there. He doesn't pull Justin back, he just holds onto him with his finger tucked down into the soft cleft of that pert little ass. Must be really warm down there. I look at Brian's face again and see him looking at me. Just for a second, he and I are alone and he smiles like a panther lying in the long grass. This is good. Not only is it okay with him that we watch his yummy boy dance, but he wants us to watch HIM receive the dance. Fine with me. I settle back into my corner of the couch and get comfortable, wondering where Michael is with our libations.

Justin bends forward, thus sticking his butt in Brian's face, and Brian gives his left cheek a sound spank. Justin giggles and looks over his shoulder impishly. Now Brian pulls him down into his lap with that finger in the kid's waistband. Justin plops down, losing his balance for a moment, then he wriggles wantonly on top of Brian's long thighs.

I see Brian whisper in Justin's ear, his wonderful lips softly brushing the boy's neck and earlobe. Again I can read the words--"do you feel that?"

Justin nods and his eyes slide closed lustfully. He moves his hips around in a big circle, rubbing his ass all over Brian's dick. Once again I have to shift on the couch, adjusting my favorite shiny pink pants so they stop pinching me. I bite my lip and follow the long line of Brian's body to the place where Justin is riding him. Those firm little cheeks just keep rolling and rubbing over Brian's hips, working in slow, deliberate rhythm.

Brian's eyes close and his lips part and I see him take a deep breath. His slender fingers curl around Justin's waist, sliding over the exposed skin between his tee and the waistband of his pants. Brian doesn't make a big deal out of tanning, but his skin is this beautiful golden peach color naturally. Next to Justin's alabaster skin, he looks like he's just spent a week on the beach in Hawaii. The juxtaposition is actually quite beautiful.

Brian's whispering again. I see his lips moving against Justin's cheek. "Are you gonna get me off?"

Justin gives him a raw, naughty smile and the tip of his tongue appears between his front teeth. "Want me to?" he asks. "Right here?"

Brian grins salaciously and nods once. "Go for it. Dirty boy."

The blonde tilts his head back over Brian's shoulder and reaches around his narrow hips to support himself on the cushions with his hands. Once he gets his leverage, he arches his back and starts rubbing his fantastic butt up and down along Brian's lap. On his down strokes, I can see Brian's impressive erection tugging at his jeans. He holds Justin's hips and gently guides them up and down, still keeping in time with driving beat. Brian's eyes are closed and I can see him breathing hard. When he licks his gorgeous lips again, I realize my own mouth is full of saliva.

I swallow hard and Teddy and I glance at each other. We're both looking a little shell-shocked. The energy between these two is so palpable it almost feels like we're sitting in front of a furnace. Of course we all knew Brian and Justin had chemistry to burn, but so far Michael has been the only one to actually witness the two of them in action. Apparently he walks in on them going at it rather often at the loft. You just can't leave these two alone anywhere, apparently.

Speaking of Michael, just as I have that thought he walks back from the bar balancing all our drinks in his hands. Ted sees him and drags himself out of his chair to offer assistance. I, however, seem unable to move. I can't stop watching the two little lovelies in front of me and they don't seem aware that anyone else is alive for ten miles around them.

Justin is facing Brian again, his ass moving in firm up and down strokes, teasing Brian's dick relentlessly. Their lips are open to each other but they're not kissing yet. Just breathing, smelling, tingling from the proximity and the wild, exposed potential of their position. I can see Brian's body is almost rigid, he's so close to coming. He's gasping softly and his fingers are clutching the boy's hips urgently.

I drag my focus away from their faces long enough to look at Justin's body. His tight little tummy is half naked and slick with sweat and his pants are almost falling off him. I can see the hard V of muscle between his hips and just a hint of his golden pubes. Michael walks up to me with my drink and I take it from him without looking at him.

"Pervert," he scolds me.

"Yes," I concur. Sipping my fresh drink, I let my eyes travel down until they stop on Justin's surprising endowment. He's hard as a rock and he must be a full eight inches. Who'd have thought? Nicely shaped, too. The thick organ is tenting the lightweight fabric of his cargo pants and just as I start to really stare at it, Brian's long-fingered hand slides down below the waistband and engulfs it.

My breath stops in my chest and I look at Ted again. He's returned to his seat across from this graphic little spectacle and both of us are slack-jawed with lust and shock. Not that we're at all surprised that BRIAN would do something like this in public, but we're both a little amazed at the young one. He seems perfectly at ease being on display in this manner. He even seems to be enjoying performing.

Finally, they start to kiss. Their lips connect very lightly and then their tongues slide out into each other's mouths. They just lick each other for a few tense seconds and then Justin starts to quiver all over. Brian picks that moment to cover the kid's mouth with a deep, wet kiss and I hear Justin moan loudly against his lover's lips. Brian's forearm is cleaved with beautiful muscles, all of which are working in time with his fervent stroking of the boy's dick. Through the fabric of Justin's pants I can see the outline of Brian's knuckles and I can tell he's using a really light touch. Doesn't take much to make an 18 year old come, after all. Especially a hot little number like Justin.

Brian's face is flushed and his eyes are slitted with lust as he keeps kissing the boy hungrily. Then I see him tense up all over and he grabs Justin's hips with both hands, holding him still for a breathless moment. Brian's brow wrinkles and he bites his bottom lip. His cheeks infuse with color and then I hear him groan really low in his chest. He trembles all over for about six solid seconds--I can feel it in the couch under me like a little earthquake--and then he collapses back against the cushions. Justin slumps on top of him and they're both grinning like fools.

They kiss each other while they catch their breath and I look over at Ted again. He's sipping his drink and looking down guiltily. But I can see that little smile. When he catches my eye, we giggle.

It isn't until then that I notice Michael has resumed his seat on the other side of the couch. I look at him but he's watching Brian's face--well, `watching' isn't the right word. He's fixating on Brian's face while he and Justin kiss. Finally Brian looks up at his friend and Michael's eyes go flinty with disapproval.

I expect Brian to blow him off with a condescending remark, but that's not what happens. Quite to the contrary, Brian averts his eyes, turning his attention back to the warm body of his boy lover.

Michael shakes his head and just looks away.


End file.
